


Braids

by HelloCutePanda



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Nalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloCutePanda/pseuds/HelloCutePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one is safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braids

“Fritz isn’t going to let you do it, Mary.” Bella said as they stood to the side of the brotherhood mansion’s foyer messing with a vase of freshly cut flowers. The two females were dressed casually, t-shirts and jeans for Bella and a polo shirt and khakis for Mary, and both of them in their bare feet. 

Mary frowned as she took a hair tie out of her pocket and gathered her hair into a ponytail, wanting to get the hair out of her face. “I’ll have you know I am a very good gardener. My thumb is so green you could call me the jolly green giant. He has to let me use the garden.” 

“You know how the doggen get when we …” Bella trailed off as something across the foyer had caught her attention. Mary turned to look at what was so interesting and her jaw dropped. 

Striding out of the library being lead by George was Wrath. Usually this wasn’t a cause for a conversation to drop but this time however it was. And the reason was braids. Wrath’s long black hair that was usually worn loose to his hips was now just dozens upon dozens of braids. And adding to that, each braid was tied off or clipped off with a multitude of brightly colored ribbons and hair barrettes. 

And poor George looked like who ever had made Wrath over also got the same treatment. The golden retriever's fur was also sporting hair barrettes and there was a huge pink ribbon tied around his tail and another around his neck. 

Immediately both Bella and Mary broke into huge grins as they looked at each other before looking back at Wrath and George. 

Wrath stopped suddenly and turned his head towards the two females. Inhaling sharply he immediately knew who they were by their scent alone. 

“Not. A. Word.” Wrath said menacingly. Of course it was hard to take the Vampire King seriously when his hair was a mass of braids, ribbons and barrettes and his dog no better off. 

Bella honestly couldn’t help herself. “So, did you have a nice visit to the hair salon?” 

Mary’s shoulders shook in silent laughter, as Bella had covered her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. 

Not bothering to answer, Wrath gave them both a grimace before he face forward once more and gave the command to George. “Master suite.” He was going to call Beth as soon as he got into their rooms to have her fix what had done to him. George immediately started forward and lead his master towards the stairs. Wrath was about half way up when both Bella and Mary burst out laughing, making Wrath groan with embarrassment and he quickened his pace up the stairs. 

Mary and Beth turned to each other once Wrath was out of sight and laughed even harder. 

“Oh, I knew she would corner him sooner or later.” Bella said laughingly, holding her stomach from cramping at the laughter. 

Mary brushed the tears off of her cheeks from laughing so hard. “It was only a matter of time.” 

They were talking about Nalla of course. Ever since she had learned how to braid, no one with long hair was safe, male or female. 

Mary, Bella, Beth, Marissa, Cormia, Phury, Lassiter and Wrath were the main targets. Everyone except Wrath had been subject to multiple braiding sessions, at least until now. Bella wasn’t sure how Wrath managed to avoid getting his hair braided by Nalla for so long, but today the stallion had been run to ground. 

Usually it was Bella, Phury and Lassiter who got the most of Nalla’s hair braiding ministrations. Bella for the obvious reason of her being Nalla’s mother. Phury got a brunt of it because of just how much time he spent with his twin and with Nalla being a daddy’s girl, he really couldn’t avoid it. And because Nalla knew what time Lassiter’s favorite tv shows were on, it was just a given that he was going to get his hair braided. 

But then Nalla decided she wanted to branch out with barrettes, ribbons, headbands and every other hair accessory that was readily available. Most of the household blamed Fritz for this turn of events. Seeing Nalla’s love of doing hair he had taken the initiative to go out and buy every hair accessory he could get his hands on. 

So now Nalla was now a threat to everyone who had hair. Z happened to be the only one safe for the simple fact he kept his hair in a skull tight trim. Or so he had thought, because by the end of the week he was sporting headbands with bows and feathers. 

Butch and Vishous had the honor of bearing the brunt of the hair accessory apocalypse. As it just happened to be the start of baseball season when Nalla had acquired her goods, and since they never watched a game without her, they were subject to having their hair done every single time. Nalla even managed to get a few clips in V's goatee. Jane and Marissa had quickly learned to avoid The Pit anytime the Red Sox were playing. 

Hell even Xhex had gotten cornered. The half sympath still wasn’t sure how it happened. One moment she was just walking down the stairs, next she was sitting at the dining room table with Nalla standing on the chair next to her as she put hair clips and headbands on her hair. 

Rehvenge had gotten a black eye after his comments from finding Xhex in said condition. And while he nursed his black eye Nalla managed to get a few clips onto Rehvenge’s mohawk along with a head band. 

The only person who actually liked having their hair done was Rhage. Mostly just because he liked to have his hair stroked. He liked it so much that Nalla had given Rhage the nickname of Kitty because he purred every time she did his hair. 

Bella and Mary had just managed to quit their giggling when Beth came striding down the stairs holding a small bag full of hair accessories. Beth had a huge smile on her face and when she caught the looks of both Mary and Bella all three women burst out laughing. 

As Beth joined the group, they all managed to stop laughing, but still had huge grins on their faces. 

“Did he say how she got him?” Bella asked as Beth handed her the bag of hair accessories she had taken out of Wrath’s hair and George’s fur. 

“He fell asleep in the library. By the time he woke up she was half way done with his hair.” Beth said as she put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing again. “And then he had to wait while she did George’s hair.” 

With that, all three females burst into laughter. 

And speak of the devil, Nalla was coming out of the billiards room hand in hand with Blaylock, in her other hand she was her basket full of hair accessories. She was smiling and chattering at him a million miles an hour while Blay quietly listened with a resigned look on his face. Looking up he caught sight of the three females and gave all of them a beseeching look to rescue him from Nalla. Bella, Beth and Mary all just gave him a grin and shook their heads no. 

Blay frowned at them for not coming to his rescue and then went back to looking resigned. His shoulders slumped as he heard the females start laughing as he was lead into library.


End file.
